mages_of_astrikefandomcom-20200214-history
Clair
Clair Resena is a wandering witch who appears to set up her shop often in random places. She is an adept Energy mage but usually prefers not to fight. A black cat, affectionately known as Musky, follows Clair on her journeys. She was last seen near the destroyed village of Akalu, weeping. Mana: 135 (High) Elemental Strength: Energy Spell Speed: 42 (Fast) Mana Recharge: 6 per minute (Fast) Signature Attack: Crystal Beam Attacks Unless provoked, Clair will usually stay calm. When she is though, she can wipe enemies with her Crystal Beam. Energy Punch: Clair punches the enemy with after charging her hand with magic. Mana Consumed: 1 per use Energy Blast: Clair fires a blast of energy at the enemy. Mana Consumed: 5 per use Force Field: Clair throws up a force field, protecting her. Mana Consumed: 10 per use Energy Push: Clair uses magic to push enemies back, preferably into hazardous objects. Mana Consumed: 10 per use Crystal Beam: Clair charges up a blast of magic that envelops the enemy in a crystal tomb and shatters when Clair touches it. Mana Consumed: 20 per use Clair's Shop Clair wanders around many towns and villages, also bringing her collections of potions, weapons and other magical relics. After settling in, she usually stays there for a few days before leaving. Her items are a bargin compared to others, so grab everything you need before she leaves. The Witch of Akalu "Selina, wait!" Clair yelled, laughing. Selina darted around the corner. Clair smiled and jumped around the corner. Selina stood at the fountain, waiting. "Too slow! Clair, you really need to do something about it. Do they teach anything to speed you up?" Clair cupped water into her hands and flung it at Selina. "Hey!" Selina yelped, falling backwards into the water. Clair reached her hand out, laughing. "I don't need to know anything except spells to defend myself. Come on, Selina. The School of Witchcraft isn't that bad." Selina shook her head. "Clair, I know you're happy you're learning magic, but I don't think I really want to. Besides, I heard someone's targeting the girls in the school. I don't want to die." Clair turned to Selina with wide eyes. "Do you mean..." Selina nodded. "The Witch of Akalu. Some say that she had an elemental breakdown and is hunting down everyone else." Clair shook her head. "That's made up. If someone became a Scourge, the mages would bring them back." Selina stood up. "It's true." Clair stepped back. "Wha-" Clair struggled as Selina grabbed her with her hand, dark magic swirling in her other hand. "I am The Witch of Akalu." Clair gasped as her former friend changed form, becoming a ugly hag. She cackled. "Sorry, but I already killed your friend. There's no-" Clair fired an Energy Blast, cutting the Witch off. "You made a mistake trying to kill me." The Witch smirked. "Little girl, you don't know who you're dealing with." Clair started charging energy. "I know who you are. But I, Clair Resena, will destroy you first." She fired, encasing the Witch in a crystal. "My Crystal Beam traps the enemy in a crystal that shatters when I tap it." She flicked it, destroying the crystal and the Witch inside. "Like now." Then a man walked up to Clair. "Clair Resena, you saved us." Marcilus smiled. "This young girl is the Witch of Akalu. May the magic inside keep us safe!" The crowd cheered. Clair smiled. But deep inside, she was crying. Selina was dead, but Clair finally awoke her true self. She looked at the crowd, still cheering. She turned and walked back home. Edward and Shao Clair walked along the cobbled streets of Waleldstone when a man jumped down and held his dagger at Clair's face. "Give me all your money." Clair shook her head. "Leave me alone." She used an Energy Push to knock the man out of the way. As she walked past, she hit a wall made of wind. "You're not leaving anytime soon." Clair sighed. "I don't want to do this." The man smirked. "You're pathetic." He lunged at Clair, when a monk ran toward them and summoned a stone golem. The bandit jumped up and flew to a roof. Clair jumped up on several crates and pulled herself up. She saw the man riding the golem jump onto the roof and she Energy Pushed him away. She didn't want anymore people attacking her at the moment. The monk climbed up again. "Listen! I'm here to help you!" Clair faced him. "Really? What's your name?" "I am Shao, a monk of the Suratu. May I ask who you are?" Clair smiled. "I am Clair, the Witch of Akalu. Now if you could, help me hunt that bandit down." Shao nodded. He jumped back onto his golem and motioned Clair to jump on. She shook her head. "I can take him. Ambush him. Find a route to get in front of him." He nodded. Clair took off toward the direction the bandit went. She spotted him preparing to jump to another roof. She fired another Energy Blast, missing. The bandit turned around and fired a blast of wind back. Clair jumped to the side and charged up an Energy Punch. Shao jumped out from behind the bandit. "You're surrounded. Don't move, or I'll crack your skull." The man dropped his dagger. "Whatever. I'm already screwed anyway. Kill me now." Clair leaped and attacked. He turned around, shocked. "Clair, wait!" A wall of stone popped between Clair and the man, cutting off her attack. Clair repeatedly punched the wall until the wall cracked in half. "Shao! Why'd you do that?" "Killing justifies nothing. We should give him to the enforcers." The man jumped backwards. "Don't! I can't do that!" Shao turned to the man. "Why? You are a heartless bandit. Your time locked up will cleanse your mind." "I still haven't found who killed my friend. I need bring justice." Clair stared at him. "You're Edward Scars?" Edward nodded. "I am not responsible for murder. He was found dead one night. They think I did it, and made me a criminal." Clair turned, watching the sun set. "Join us. You don't have to rob anyone anymore. And we'll find who really killed your friend." Category:Energy Category:Mages